The objective of this grant application is to seek partial support (17 percent) of the costs of the Fifth Engineering Foundation Conference on Automated Cytology, to be held in Pensacola Beach, Florida, in December 1976. The funds sought would be used solely for (1) registration fees; (2) room and meals; (3) travel expenses; and (4) publication costs connected with the meeting. Primarily support is sought for graduate student attendees and a very limited number of speakers.